The Search
"The Search" is the fourth episode of Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One Volume 2, and the seventeenth installment of the series overall. It was performed during Show XXIII on May 13, 2017 at MadLab theatre in Columbus, OH. It was released as podcast episode 108. Written by Jerome Wetzel Directed by Chase McCants Previous episode: "Blumpkin & Felchy" Next episode: "Desperate Times" Story The next morning, Daniel Kravitz arrives at Kravitz Antiques. Grezit the Green is already there, having slept on Daniel's college futon that he pulled out of storage. Josh Wallace soon arrives, as well, all three having looked all over town the night before and finding no sign of Abby Reynolds. Josh even stayed up late working on a tracking spell, but he says those are notoriously difficult and he's had no luck. Alexis Augustus Armentrout is frustrated they plan to go out again, wanting them to give up. Josh suggests Abby likely went to find Rufus Reginald Rochester, and the two may be found in the same place. He also suggests they start by talking to Rufus' girlfriend, whom Alexis wasn't aware of. Daniel points out Grezit can't go outside looking like he does during the day (presumably it was dark when searching the night before), and Josh offers to make Grezit look human with a temporary spell that will not alter his height or voice. Grezit agrees, even though he thinks humans are ugly, and is pleased to find himself less ugly than other humans. Daniel and Josh disagree, implying Grezit makes a very unattractive human. Alexis reluctantly accompanies the other three to the furniture store where Nan works. After confirming she is, indeed, the woman Rufus was dating, even though Daniel thinks she's too pretty, Nan says she hasn't heard from Rufus in quite some time. Nan's anger changes to concern when she learns they haven't, either, asking them to let her know when they find Rufus. She also chooses to believe there was bad lighting when she first saw Grezit and this is his true appearance, allowing her to deny the existence of monsters. The group is frustrated at the dead-end until Alexis rants about Rufus' dating past, revealing another relationship. When Alexis mentions Sheila, Grezit says he knows where she lives and they proceed to Sheila's house. Sheila is mad Rufus took off in the night and calls Alexis a pervert for inquiring about her children, Peggy and Pootie. Sheila also chides Grezit for no longer being the blood-thirsty monster she knew. Then, she demands one of them stay as dinner (after a shag) as payment for bothering her. The group quickly elects Alexis as the sacrifice, although Daniel can't bring himself to actually leave the mentor. Sheila attacks Daniel, who is saved by a spell from Josh. Then the kids arrive home and Daniel, Josh, and Grezit square off against Sheila, Peggy, and Pootie, while Alexis cowers behind a tree. The free-for-all ends with the female monsters slain and left in pieces. Daniel berates Alexis, saying that for Rufus' faults, at least Rufus fought by their side. Alexis claims to have been observing Daniel's fighting technique, part of his job. Daniel tells him to leave, but Alexis asserts that the U.L.P., and by extension himself, is Daniel's boss. Josh tries to cast a spell on Alexis, but the mentor is protected by U.L.P. anti-magic. Grezit threatens physical harm, but Daniel won't let him, which Alexis was smugly counting on. Daniel says he'll call the cops on Alexis, but Alexis counters that he'll have Josh arrested for being a stalker and expose Grezit if Daniel does. Daniel very reluctantly gives into the blackmail and they return home, Daniel more determined than ever to find Rufus so that Alexis will go away. Guest Stars * Samantha Stark as Nan and Pootie * Kristin Green as Sheila * Katelyn Hamilton as Peggy Trivia * Jerome had avoided letting any performer play more than one role until this episode, with Samantha Stark being the first to break the unwritten rule for story purposes. She would not be the last. * Abby and Rufus are left out of the intro in an attempt to make the audience think they weren't returning. But they did eventually come back as leads. * Not only do the members of Team Chosen One refer to Alexis as 'Alex' in this episode, so does the narrator. * It is ironic that Alexis berates the team for letting their hormones get the best of them when we will learn that he has done so in the past, too. Category:DK Volume 2